The present invention relates to a recreational form of golf played in the yard, field, gymnasium, or basketball court whether indoors or outdoor and provides a portable golf game which can be used indoors and outdoors where no other traditional golf can be played. Millenn Golf is designed to be a more economical and challenging way of golfing than regular golf, yet it is complementary to regular golf and any derivatives thereof.
Several innovations for the game of golf have been devised. Although these innovations exist, they do not provide as suitable, economical and a challenging method of portable golf as the present invention. Millenn Golf is a flexible yet challenging indoor and outdoor game which may be played by people of differing ages with enjoyment, entertainment and variety without great expense.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a portable golf game to be used indoors and outdoors where traditional golf may not be played. It is designed to be a more economical, challenging and simpler form of golf, yet it is complementary to traditional golf and any derivatives thereof. In Millenn Golf, each player uses an ordinary golf club to strike the Nium Flyer from a portable strip of synthetic turf, causing the Nium Flyer to soar into the air towards or into the Netty Millenn in the fewest number of strikes of the Nium Flyer with the golf club as possible until the Nium Flyer lands into and rests in the Netty Millenn. Each player then removes the Nium Flyer from the Netty Millenn and proceeds to repeat the game process to any number of Netty Millenn in the course as determined by the players or game master for the day. The player with the fewest strokes, as in regular golf, is the winner. Alternatively, points may be used and assigned for successfully landing the Nium in the upper or lower Netty Millenn, depending upon the particular game chosen at that time by the players or game master. The course may consist of one or more Netty Millenn as deemed necessary and desirable by the players and/or the game master for the day.
The players may choose from any one of four Nium Flyers in playing Millenn Golf. Unlike regular golf, where up to 14 clubs are available to be used with the same ball, the Millenn golfer uses only two clubs, a driver and/or a lofted iron, and may choose any one of the four Nium Flyers. There are two Velo Niums, the small size and the large size. The other two Nium Flyers are called Stealthy Nium and SC Nium. The players or the game master for the day decides which Nium Flyer is to be used for a particular game. Likewise, the players and/or the game master for the day decides the points given for the goal achieved before the start of any particular game being played. All participants must agree on the rules and points of the game in advance. The game master for the day is responsible for all rule making and decisions on rule contests and scoring disputes, if any. The players are responsible for their own correct scoring. Velo Nium, small size, is a dimpled vinyl and/or plastic object in the shape of an American-type football. It is 78 millimeters (mm) in diameter and 104 mm long. It has plastic wing-fins inserted in the rear of the object around a plastic shaft/tube which is 3.6 mm in diameter and 78 mm in length. The small Velo Nium is lighter than the larger one and is suggested for use by children.
Velo Nium, large size, is a dimpled vinyl and/or plastic object in the shape of an American-type football. It is 126 mm in diameter and 168 mm in length. It has plastic wing-fins inserted in the rear of the object around a plastic shaft/tube. The total weight of this object is approximately 80 grams.
Stealthy Nium is a dimpled vinyl and/or plastic ball which is 42 mm in diameter. It has plastic wing-fins inserted into the ball around a plastic shaft/tube. The overall length of Stealth Nium is 110 mm, and the maximum width is 78 mm.
SC Nium is a dimpled vinyl and/or plastic ball which is 42 mm in diameter, with a total overall length of 110 mm. It is a one-piece injection-blow-molded object. SC Nium is unique, with a 360xc2x0 spinning solid wing-hub assembly, to which is attached the solid plastic wing. The wingspan diameter is 80 mm. SC Nium comes in many bright and pastel colors for multiplayer identification purposes.
The Netty Millenn is composed of an umbrella like frame with doubled fabric netting on the base of the inverted umbrella with a smaller upper net, topped by the Millenn Golf Flag, all of which constitute the goal of the people playing Millenn Golf.
The Netty Millenn may be deployed in either the single net or the double net format and may either be inserted into the metal spike which is driven into the ground, or it may be mounted on the 30 mm base plate for used on hard surfaces.
The players use either a driver or an ordinary lofted golf clubs in striking the Nium Flyer which rests on a strip of synthetic turf at the start of the stroke by the player. After the stroke is played, the player then carries the strip of synthetic turf to the location of the Nium Flyer, places the Nium Flyer on the synthetic turf and repeats the process until the Nium Flyer comes to rest in the netting of the Netty Millenn.
Millenn Golf can be played almost anywhere in all kinds of climates on just about any kind of surface. Millenn Golf is environmentally friendly, demanding, and leaving little or no damage to the area where it is played. In playing Millenn Golf, the players must use a strip of synthetic turf as a launching mat. The launching mat is 400 mmxc3x97200 mmxc3x9720 mm. The launching mat is green with white letters down the center to guide the stroke being played by the player to avoid damage to the surface upon which Millenn Golf is being played. The letters on the launch mat are as follows in a line down the center of the green launch pad: ENVIRNMATTLENN. The launch mat also is lettered with a white Japanese katakana with the same name as in English letters. Millenn Golf is designed to be enjoyed by all ages across all cultures, all of which is environmentally friendly yet demanding.